A Sight for Illusions
by rienne o-.-o
Summary: Unusual things happen when you see someone die in your own eyes, like openning your...third eye
1. Default Chapter

**A Sight For Illusions**  
  
Chapter 1: ~Nightmare~  
  
"Your no ordinary girl, your."  
  
It was getting dark a girl run towards the rooftop looking for her friend. A while ago her friend called her and told her that he loves her and forever he will be by her side. As she entered the place she looks around, but there is no sight of her friend. Then she noticed someone was on top of the door. She saw a figure of a kid her age. She was about to ask if he needs help when drops of blood started falling down the kid's mouth to her face and slowly rolls to the floor. The girl's heart started to race fast. Then the kid's head fell making it face hers. Her eyes went wide, seeing her friend hanged on top. Dead. Tears fell on her tiny eyes, raindrop's at the girl's cheek. Dark clouds envelop the sky making the place look gloomy. The girl fell from her knees and started to cry. She may not love him but she cares for him. Then a dark figure suddenly appeared out the dark shadows making her face the figure. The figure's hiding his face, slowly he went towards the girl. The girl started to panic, slowly the figure or rather the kid gives an evil smirk, raises his head. "Didn't I told you, forever I will be by your side?" he said. Making the girl scream on top of her lungs to make the whole school ground hear. Suddenly their surroundings get darker and darker.  
  
"There are no things that will not change. Each story has its ending. Even though it is hard to acknowledge that, but this is reality. Another season is over. Meaning another start is coming up."  
  
Buttercup wakes up from her bed, taking her breath. She looks at the window and saw that the clouds getting dark. "Looks like its gonna rain again" she curled with her blanket to warm her cold body. KNOCK. KNOCK. "Buttercup wake up, time to get up for school" Bubbles shouts. "It's B.C. and I don't want to go to school" there was silence then professor breaks it by asking a simple question "Why?" "I don't feel good." The doorknob twisted and it opens with a key hanged in the other side of the knob. Darn! I forgot he has a spare. Her sisters pull her out her bed and pushes her to the bathroom "Don't you say no in going to school. Now take a bath quickly, if you want your breakfast to be hot," they ordered. 'I don't want to go to school' she allows her head to get wet as she takes a shower; she hugs her folded legs and bends her head, suddenly a hand touches the back of her neck. She started to shiver and looks back to see nothing at all.  
  
"So cold yet warm.drops of water cleanses my sinful body down to the drain and still.I don't feel good about it"  
  
After finishing their breakfast they flew going to their school. They are all 15 years old now. Blossom is wearing a purple skirt with a sleeveless pint spaghetti strap on top. Her hair is tied down braid and her shoes are heeled and hot red. Making her look like a professional European. Meanwhile Bubbles flews in blue short shorts and a white shirt with blue sleeves. She's wearing blue and white snickers and her hair is still tied in 2 long ponytails, but her hair started to grow wavy. Making her look like a fresh American girl like Betty Cooper. While behind them was Buttercup, her hair grows 2 inches below her shoulders with uneven cut like Rinoa Heartily. She's wearing dark green jogging suit like what JLO worn on her video remix "I'm Real." Inside her jacket she is wearing a black sleeveless shirt with the word "Gothic" written boldly on it. She slowly landed with her black and dark green sketcher sports rubber shoes making her look totally sporty. Buttercup looks different than her own two sisters, her eyes are small and her skin is fair unlike her sisters Sunkist ones, making her look like an Asian.  
  
As they landed, Boomer, Bubbles boyfriend went charging towards Bubbles. They are the official cheerleader and football captain sweethearts, while Blossom's so-called partner, Brick, welcomed Blossom. They keep their relationship secret, like we don't notice it. Buttercup strolled away, all alone. She stops when she hears a giggle of a girl. "Butch, hahaha.stop it! You're tickling me!" the girl giggled then spotted Buttercup staring at them, she gave a devilish smirk. Butch changed after what happened, so he started dating almost every girl in the institute, the worst is Cleo Shane who recently became his girlfriend. Cleo encircled her arms at Butch's neck then leaned up to reach Butch's lips. Buttercup was disgust that she looked away and run.  
  
"No one can love you so deep than I, why did you pick him instead of me. I was the one for you, we are meant to be. He is just fooling you around while I'm always by your side"  
  
He was there again, talking to Buttercup at no end. Buttercup covers her ears so she could not hear him but it's not working. "Mitch, I beg you to please live me alone" Buttercup cried. Everywhere she goes, he goes, he never lives her sight. Just as he promise. People saw what had happen, they were all thinking the same thing, she's getting crazy, she is sick after seeing Mitch died in her own eyes. She is traumatized. It was never new to them so why should they care. Buttercup went inside the comfort room. Her shaking hands put out a bottle of pills from her bag and showers it into her mouth to help her calm down. Then she was back to normal, she looks at the mirror 'think again, I was never normal'. She left the comfort room to get to her class.  
  
On her way to her classroom a boy suddenly went through her. Buttercup looks at the boy nervously. "Is it time? I have to go home.they are all waiting for me," he said as he walks towards her. Buttercup took one step backward, unwilling to get close to the boy. "Are you alright?" asks a tall guy whom she bumps as she steps back. She nervously turn to him with a frightened face "Ha..i," and runs quickly inside her classroom. The Butch wondered why is she so frightened as she looks blankly at a space in front of her.her face was like she have seen a ghost.  
  
'Everywhere I go, there is no place where I can see the unliving.when will I ever look at the beautiful world without fear in me? When will my sufferings last? Please make me be ordinary just like the people surrounding me.or better yet, put my fear away.'  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ To be continued.  
  
Author's note:  
  
I don't care what negative things you have to say, cause I don't care about it. Just don't copy anything O-_-#. Coz I know it sucks! Please send me your suggestions or comments at my story. And yeah you can also ask for questions but always remember I am not a tensai like the Powerpuff or even Rowdyruff combined!!! So please be gentle (~/\~)!!! Ja mata! 


	2. Romeo and Juliet

**A Sight For Illusions**  
  
Chapter 2: ~Romeo and Juliet~  
  
Buttercup went inside her classroom with a frighten look on her face. "Hey, what's shak'n? Seen a ghost again?" said a blonde girl. Buttercup didn't respond on her so-called question. "Freak!" she said to her as she laughs going to her sit. "Cleo! Buttercup's not a freak!" Axel shouts. "Ya right! Like its normal to talk to herself?!" she laughs and combs her hair using her fingers. Ryle and Axel went to Buttercup's table and smiles "Don't listen to her...I know that you'll get over it." "But you'll never know how it feels," Buttercup looks around her and saw a woman in black in the corner of their classroom. "I could see her guys...she's at the same corner again" Buttercup shows a frightened face. Buttercup has been avoiding the corner at the back near the door, she always uses the front door because the woman keep hugging or touching the person standing next to her. Creepy. "Everything is just fine, it's just your imagination" Ryle tried to calm her. "Ohayo" their teacher went inside. Quickly everyone runs back to his or her sits. "Ohayo sensei" the students bowed. "You will have a new classmate, he was on section B, but he got transferred in section A because of a confidential problem. Anyway, where is he? His a minute late" said the teacher. "Sensei, sorry I'm late. I forgot what class I'm transferred into!" said a familiar voice of a guy. The guy's hair is black messy cut, and looks a bit like Buttercup but his eyes where much smaller and his inches taller. The girls squealed, Cleo's the loudest that made Buttercup look. It was Butch. Butch noticed Buttercup looking at him; he smirks and made Buttercup look away with no big deal. The teacher made him sit beside Buttercup. All the girls in the room scowl, Buttercup didn't mind she just look out side. Butch made his way to his sit giving Cleo at 'it's alright babe' look then looks at Buttercup. She was staring outside the window at a swing hanging on a Sakura tree, like she was staring at somebody.  
  
"I'm just here, waiting for you...I'll right here when you look for me...please come back soon..."  
  
Said a girl standing beside the Sakura tree, over and over. Buttercup, keep staring at the poor soul outside suddenly the girl noticed Buttercup looking at her. The girl gave Buttercup a blank creepy look. "He will come back...will he?" said the girl. It made Buttercup looks away then a cold hand touches her shoulder, she didn't look, she knows who is it. "She...will be waiting," said a creepy voice, it's the woman in black. Buttercup stiffens and started to have Goosebumps on her skin. "As I waited for you" Mitch whispered on the other side of her ear. Butch noticed Buttercup sweating, and then she started to nosebleed that made him panic at no end. Slowly Buttercup fainted down her sit; quickly Butch stood up and picked her up from the floor. "Sir!" Butch shouted. "Carry her to the clinic, now! It's not been the first time this happened..." the teacher touches his forehead and made her friends worry. Butch carried Buttercup into the clinic, her sisters at their class saw Butch flew quickly on the hallway and saw Buttercup in his arm they quickly stand up and went out their separate classrooms 2 classrooms away form each other. "BLOSSOM" "BUBBLES" the teachers shouted. "Sorry sir..." sadly they both went inside their own classroom worried. As Butch laid Buttercup on her bed the nurse puts a tissue on Buttercup's nose and made her look up. "Is she alright?" Butch asked with full care. "She will be" the nurse smiled. "Now why don't you tell me what happened..." they walk out the room and leaves Buttercup lying unconsciously on the bed. Slowly Buttercup opens her eyes that showed blank and she slowly stood from her bed and gracefully walks out the clinic. The nurse and Butch went back to check on her "What the?!" Butch said in surprise. The nurse touches her forehead "Not again."  
  
"50 years ago there are two lovers that love each other so much that they would always meet on the side of the Sakura tree. Even though their parents are not happy about it they keep them away form each other. One day the guy told the girl to wait for him at the same place if he didn't make it in time, forget about him. She waited but he never came. She got so tired waiting but she would never forget him. When she went home she heard her parents talking about her love and what they did to him to leave their daughter. She got mad, she runs out her house to the school into the Sakura tree and hanged herself, her last words where I will be waiting..."  
  
Buttercup went to her senses and noticed that she is standing in front of the tree. Then something disturb her gaze, it's a girl with shoulder length hair and has a fair skin. She was looking at her blankly "Who are you?" "Ayano" she said disappeared in thin air. 'Weird' Mieko thought. "Wait, whom is she waiting for?" she said herself and the last thing she new that saw Butch running towards her worriedly.  
  
The next day...  
  
Buttercup is talking with her friends when Butch barge in their conversion. "Yo BC! You alright now?" Butch asked with a smirk on his face. Buttercup frowned "Yes, can you leave now?!" Butch was not satisfied by her answer "Hey! You should be thankful, someone is still caring for you!" he said. Buttercup's little temper is starting to rise, that she pushed Butch away from her and walk out.  
  
I'd rather be alone than to make someone care for me! If it were not for caring Mitch wouldn't be haunting me hopelessly.  
  
As she walks out she remembered the girl from the Sakura tree, Ayano. Quickly she runs towards the school library. "Ma'am, do you know were can I find the late issues of our school paper?" she asked politely. A tall middle age woman fixed her glasses and examine Buttercup "Why do you ask?" she asked. "Well, I want to know the past issues of our school for my project!" Buttercup lied. The woman smiled "It's the first time I saw someone who even cared for the past issues of our school. What year are you looking for anyway?" she asked as she drinks her cup of tea. "Anything dated 50 years ago" Buttercup answered as the librarian surprisingly spills the tea from her mouth "50 YEARS AGO?" all Buttercup can give was a fake laugh. The librarian started to suspect "Hmm...On aisle 2 at the end near the left corner." Buttercup walks towards the given direction and when she saw the piles of newspapers filed up "What the?! I can't read all this in time, oh well! I better get started!" For hours Buttercup slowly scan the newspapers dated 50 years ago. At the 25th newspaper dated that year she saw a very small article about a girl, Valedictorian that committed suicide, because of love, inside their school campus. Date last June 13 after graduating high school a former student of Townsville High was found hanged on a Sakura tree at the back of the school grounds. The girl's name was 'Ayano Thoaru' a half Japanese and half American exchange student. Her boyfriend, the cause of her death refuses to give any information of what had happened and the question about his bruises on all parts of his body. Ayano's family only wishes for everyone to visit her wake at 26 Walkstalk St., Townsville before she gets cremated.  
  
"I wonder who is her boyfriend?" Buttercup thought as she highlighted the place was Ayano's family lives. 'I just wish they are still alive 50 years form now' she thought as she left the library. She flew towards 26 Walkstalk St. at Townsville a saw a very big mansion slowly she walks and pressed the doorbell. Seconds later she saw a very old man opening the gate for her. "Why hello...may I ask why you visit a old man like me?" Immediately Buttercup bowed for respect, "Ohayo...this may sound irritating but I was sent by your daughter Ayano. She said she wants to see her beloved before she rest in peace." The old man started to cry "I've should have known..." he let Buttercup in to let her talk to his wife. As they went inside a garden, Buttercup saw a lifeless lady sitting on a rocking chair. The old woman looked at her and that's the time Buttercup introduced her own and told them why is she sent. "You are welcome to check her room if you want" the old woman smiled. "How are you sure you can trust me?" Buttercup asked before she goes to Ayano's room. "Because I can sense my daughter through you" she smiled again.  
  
You can find her room on the 2nd floor at the corner near the library...  
  
Said an old maid who immediately vanishes in thin air, in front of Buttercup while she was looking for the girl's room. Buttercup went up to the second floor "No, doubt the mansion is as old as it looks" she said. While walking on the marble floor of the second floor, she heard a creepy screech of a cat. She saw a cat running towards her then disappeared. Seconds later she was already on Ayano's room, it was a very huge room full of teen and childish stuff. The floor is covered with beige mocha carpet; the wall is covered with floral pink and the ceiling is colored pale yellow with a very big chandelier in the middle. There was an antique Victorian bed at the middle of the room in baby pink cotton covers and white pillows, lying on the head of the bed were dolls and stuff animals and she could see a very big dollhouse and tons of dolls everywhere. As Buttercup looks around she could hear a giggle of a small girl fainting on thin air around the room.  
  
My bonnie lies over the ocean. My bonnie lies over the sea. My bonnie lies over the ocean, 'so bring back my bonnie to me...'  
  
She heard the little girl sing as the song fainted to the air. "The message of the song is to bring her love back to her" Buttercup curiously walks around. The at the corner end of the room she could see Ayano's study table and a shelf full of various books. Buttercup stared at the study table.  
  
"My love... is thy enemy...  
  
But will... he return to thee...? I just wish, I could forever be with you...  
  
But I'm a Capulet.... not a Montegue...." Sorry this is taken from the fic 'Romeo and Juliet' of Machi's  
  
Buttercup heard as she stares at Ayano's study table were a book of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet lay open, it was a voice of a teenage girl that also faded softly in thin air. Then a pocket book fell from the shelf; she went to pick it up and put it inside the shelf but then she noticed that the pocket book was covered. She put out the cover, it was a small beige diary disguised as a pocket book. Slowly she opens it and read the diary, each page contains short Japanese messages.  
  
It was late autumn...the leaves slowly collides on the air...and I saw him...  
  
We bump to each other again...was it by chance? Or is it...meant to be?  
  
He asked me out together with the fall of snow...  
  
Spring came...he confess his love for me...in front of our Sakura tree...  
  
I introduced him to my parents...they were not happy...  
  
I discovered he was our...enemy...  
  
We were not allowed to meet...but we didn't bother...  
  
We met again in front of our Sakura tree there...he carve our names...  
  
Today we are going to leave this tragic life...where together...our love will endure forever...  
  
A.T. And that was the last thing she wrote. Buttercup scans the diary again and a photo fell, it was a photo of a girl being held by a guy. At the back of the picture there was something written, immediately Buttercup reads it.  
  
My beloved Ayano,  
  
How I miss thee. When can I feel those soft lips of yours again? My heart is longing for your scent and your touch, your angelic voice that touches my soul. I shall be with thee an love thee forever and ever...  
Your love,  
Crane Shinzer  
  
She went out of Ayano's room and went to Ayano's parents. "Thank you very much! I know your daughter would be very happy" she bows. "Are you going to stay for milk and cookies?" asked the old woman. "Gee...why not?" Buttercup smiles.  
  
"50 years ago...if only we allow our daughter to meet him. She could have been alive..." said the woman. The old man touched his wife's hand "If He would just visit her...her soul won't be suffering up to know..." said the old man. Buttercup bites a cookie and sips the tea "Maybe he has a reason?" she said. Both look at her and nod. "Thank you for the tea and cookies" she bowed. "Bye" she flew and waves at the old couple as they wave back "Come visit us again."  
  
As Buttercup landed on Townsville Park, there he saw Butch. "Where have you been BC?" he asks. "None of your business" Buttercup answers. Butch reached for her arm and pulled her to make her face him "Why do you keep being cold to me?!" he ask. Buttercup pulls her hand away from the tight grip "Why do care so much?!" she asked and left, living Butch alone.  
  
o[-_-]o 


	3. The kiss that will save you

**A Sight For Illusions**  
  
Chapter 3: ~The Kiss That Will Save You~  
  
"Maybe I was too hard on him?" Buttercup felt guilty.  
  
Next day...  
  
Butch is getting his books inside his locker when he saw Buttercup his locker mate came. Buttercup, not knowing what to say opens her locker to get her stuff silently. Butch was about to leave when Buttercup stops him "I'm sorry about yesterday..." she said nervously. Butch looks at Buttercup "I was not in the mood to talk to anyone...I felt so guilty...I'm sorry" Buttercup felt so ashamed. Butch felt her sincerity "Gee...dude that's okay...you don't have to get soft on me!" he smiles 'Plus I don't want to see you frown...it makes your face ugly' he thought. Buttercup smiles at him 'That's much better' he thought.  
  
"Everyone, next week we are going to have a high school prom," the teacher announced to his students. Everybody started to whisper excitedly to his or her friends. "Yo B.C.! Who are going to go with?" Butch whispered. "No one...I'm not coming" Buttercup whispered back. "Why?" Butch asked. "Because I don't dream of wearing a dress and I got a better business to finish first!" Buttercup said then the bell rang and immediately she runs out the room. "Next stop...Crane Shinzer!" she flew out the school.  
  
The next thing she knew, she was in front of a very huge building. Buttercup entered the building, automatically the doors open. "Welcome to Mega World, may I know who you are looking for?" said a woman inside the counter. "I'm looking for Crane Shinzer. Is he here?" Buttercup asked politely. The woman scans the monitor in her computer "Mr. Shinzer is in a very important meeting. Do you have an appointment with him?" the woman asked. "Actually...I was sent by the...um...the Thoaru's" Buttercup said nervously cause she can't ay she was sent by Mr. Shinzer's ex ghost girlfriend. "Oh! The Thoaru Corporation...but I thought your appointment would be filed next week...and aren't you too young to be their Messenger?" the woman started to get suspicious. "Ah...I...um...this is my job to earn money for my schooling..." she lied. "How hard working you are...it's not often you see kids like you working" the woman said. "Yeah" Buttercup sweat drops as she smiles. "Well...good for you Mr. Shinzer's clients backed out minutes ago, so he has this free time lot after his meeting" the woman smiled as she scans the monitor again. "Go to the 15th floor, room no. 602...good luck!" the woman smiled. Buttercup went towards the elevator; there she was alone. She pressed the 12th button and slowly the elevator closes. As the elevator went up she sense another presence...the presence of a dead. Slowly the elevator went up, she could feel the ghost floating closer and closer to her every floor it passed.  
  
I can't breath...help me...  
  
Buttercup shivers as she hears the creep sound of the ghost. It was getting colder and colder, she could feel the ghost trying to touch. Goosebumps grows on her skin.  
  
Stay away form me! I can't help someone who is dead...  
  
Buttercup shouts. "Yo man! Look at the girl screaming in the elevator" said the guard looking at the monitor. As the elevator passes to the 13th floor the ghost fasten its pace towards her. Buttercup felt it; she closes her eyes and trembled "Don't get closer...stay away!" she said continuously. Then the elevator open's, she quickly went out and run fast away from the elevator. Slowly she lessens her pace then notice that she is one floor below. Not wanting to use the elevator, she passes to the staircase. As she walks on the stairs, she saw a ghost of a woman lying dead on the stairs half naked.  
  
I was finishing my work when a man went in my office and grab me here...roughly he abused me...I cried for help...but no one came. He stab me continuously as the finishing touch...  
  
The woman looks at her with fragile eyes "Be careful...you can't trust any person now a days..." the woman stared at Buttercup. Their Buttercup left and went to room 602. She went near the door and knocks. "Come in" she heard and entered. "You must be the Thoaru's...whoa! My secretary said she's young...but you look more like a high school student to me" said Mr. Shinzer. Buttercup smiled and bowed "The truth is I was sent by the Thoaru's daughter..."she said seriously...the room started to die. "You must be joking..." he laughs but he saw that she is serious and slowly his laughter dies. "I'm not...for 40 yrs. she waited for you to come back beside the Sakura tree but you never came. All she wanted is to see you there and rest in peace. Next week our school will be open for visitors, why not reflect on it and visit her...think about it" Buttercup said. Not wanting to use the elevator neither the stairs, she opens the window and flew out. The man was surprise and reflected on what she has just said a while ago.  
  
I never want this to happen Ayano. I was too scared...  
  
Buttercup landed on the ground and chooses to walk instead. "B.C.!" she heard and saw Butch. "So...where's you so-called gf?" she asked dryly. "Somewhere...so wanna eat out?" he asked. "Gee...your bread!" she answered. "Ok ok" he insisted. We walk in a small noodle restaurant coz that is the only thing he can afford. "So...ya comin next week?" he asked again. "I was thinking of it a while ago...maybe" she eats her noodles. Happily they talked while eating. At the middle of Butch conversation he noticed Buttercup remained silent looking outside. Buttercup saw a middle-aged woman went through the glass and went near the cook and hug him. The woman's face was a disaster her eyes where wide and swollen like its gonna fall off and her face was covered with wounds. The woman's mouth started to vomit blood as it lands on the cook's noodles. Buttercup was so disgusted that she pushed the noodles away. "Gee...B.C. if you don't like it...why did you ordered for it?" Butch jokes but saw that Buttercup's acting weird. A waitress went near to ask what's the matter then saw Buttercup shakin' like crazy and disgustingly looking at her noodles then the cook. "So, you can see her too" said the waitress. Buttercup looks at her and nodded while Butch doesn't get what they are talking about. "See whom?" he asked. "The chef's wife...before he and his wife own this restaurant. They spend time together cooking. Until one day after his wife brought their groceries..."  
  
She waves at his husband and her husband did the same, then she crossed the street. Suddenly a crazy driver accidentally hits the chef's wife. The chef went out to bring her to the hospital...but she was dead on arrival.  
  
"So after that the chef's wife always went here to see how her husband is doing..." the waitress finished. Butch still don't get it. Buttercup and the waitress look at the ghost and saw it's swollen eyes fell to the drinks. "Shin, don't just stand there serve this to them" said the chef. Quickly Shin serves the drinks to Buttercup and gave her an apologetic smile. Butch was about to drink when Buttercup stops him. "What did you stop me for...I kinda thirsty here" Butch said. Buttercup saw the eye wiggle on the drink disgustedly. Butch tried to drink but Buttercup keeps hesitating. "You can't do anything to stop me" Butch dared. Not knowing what to do she pulled Butch closer and captured his lips and made the drink fell from his tight grip. She quickly backed out not looking at Butch. Both were so red. Simple but breathe taking...different from the others. Not knowing what to say she stood up and flew away "I did that to save you!! You bastard!!" Buttercup shouts out. 


End file.
